Te Voy A Matar Con Un Banano
by AliceEvelyn90
Summary: Alice hizo algo muy malo y ahora... La mataran con un banano!


**Este Fan esta dedicado a Diana la cual me dio la brillante idea de matarse con un banano si no actualizaba pronto jajajaja en fin ¡Disfrutenlo!**

**-______________________________________________________________-**

Bella´s POV

Era un día como cualquier otro en Forks iba conduciendo mi camioneta, ese día Charlie no había ido al trabajo y como su relación con Edward no iba para nada bien, decidimos que hoy iría en mi auto y el en el suyo, a mi no me agrado mucho la idea pero dijo que me compensaría

Iba ensoñada en las innumerables cosas que podría hacer con el esta noche...

Cuando...

De la nada me di cuenta que llegaría tarde gracias a mis sueños, en consecuencia apreté demasiado el acelerador

— ¡Aaaaaaa!— Grite ante el estruendo me saco de mi ensoñación, me había estrellado con algo ¡Genial!, ¡Estupendo!, mi padre me asesinaría

Gracias al cinturón de seguridad no me había estrellado o salido volando, cuando levante mi vista pude ver a todos los estudiantes pegados a las ventanas para ver lo que había ocurrido, entre la multitud de alumnos pude ver a Edward con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal y con expresión horrorizada

Voltee hacia el frente y... Oh no, no, no, no, ¡Maldición! ¡Edward me matara después de Charlie!

Ahí delante de mi camioneta estaba el pobre volvo de Edward con toda la parte trasera hecha chatarra y el vidrio trasero totalmente roto

¡Maldición!

No tardo mucho antes de que pudiera oír...

— ¡Mi Volvo!—

Me baje rápidamente del auto

—Edward, Eddy, cielo lo siento no fue mi intención —No dejaba de repetir eso mientras me acercaba a el, estaba respirando agitadamente por la furia que intentaba contener por todas sus fuerzas— Mi vida esta bien es un auto —Volteo a verme con una mirada que me mataría de ser un arma

— ¿Qué? Repite eso Isabella que es un ¿Qué? — Me dijo furioso ¿Era una pregunta? — ¡Responde! —

—Eww... ummm..... es un... ¿Auto? —

—Era mi bebé, lo has asesinado, sabia que dejarte sola iba a traer... —

Se detuvo en seco pensando

— ¡Tu lo sabias! — Dijo con mucha furia volteando y enfrentándose a Alice que estaba rodeada en brazos de Jasper esperen ¿Qué hace casi toda la escuela en el patio? Ah si habían salido a ver el chisme en vivo

— ¡Tu rompiste mi I-Phone! ¡Y ya descubrí que fuiste tu quien le dio un rayón a mi Porsche! — Todos los alumnos (yo incluida) estaban desconcertados un coche a cambio de un I-Phone y una ralladura

—Fue hace más de un mes y tu estúpido I-Phone lo rompí ayer además—Camino a zancadas a su volvo y regreso con una caja que dejaba ver el dibujo de un I-Phone con un moño rojo improvisado y se la lanzo a Alice quien la atrapo y puso una expresión de susto— Aquí esta tu frágil porquería—

— ¿Cuándo lo compraste? — Pregunto con la voz llena de susto y sorpresa

—En camino a la escuela y el moño era de la navidad pasada estaba en el maletero—

—Oh, Oh ¿UPS? —

— ¡Te voy a matar Alice Cullen!— Camino hacia el Volvo muerto y regreso con un banano... esperen ¿¡Un banano!?

—Oh no Edward, sabes que me dan pánico esas cosas— Alice se aferro mas a Jasper

—Esto —Quito un pedazo de cáscara— Va —Quito otro pedazo— por —Otro pedazo— mi —otro pedazo— ¡VOLVO!—

— ¡Aaaaaaaaaa! — Grito una Alice llena de pánico que empezó a correr a paso humano por seguridad y detrás de ella un Edward enfadado con un banano en mano

Todos los allí presentes estábamos totalmente desconcertados con la escena de Edward persiguiendo a Alice con un banano en la mano y gritando

—Te voy a matar con este banano Alice—

—Ahora solo queda una cosa por hacer— Exclamo Jasper

— ¿Y que es? —

Jasper se encamino hacia el Volvo y sacó otro banano

—Voy a detenerlos antes de que terminen llenos de banano—

—Suerte— Exclame

—La necesitare— Decía mientras le quitaba la cáscara

Y dicho esto corrió detrás de Edward

— ¡Vamos Edward! — De no se donde salio Emmett con un dedo naranja de goma haciendo referencia al #1

Emmett gritaba y meneaba el dedo de goma mientras Rosalie ponía su mano sobre su frente en señal de exasperación

Me gire a ver a Alice son la cabeza cubierta de banano y con una expresión de odio detrás de ella venia Edward con un banano en la cabeza igual reventado y por último Jasper al cual no se le veía ninguna señal de banano, con una sonrisa divertida y me dijo

— ¡Gané! —

—Seguro, los mataste con un banano—

FIN

**-______________________________________________________________-**

**Ya se, ya se no nací para la comedia pero en fin al menos lo intente**

**Creo que seguiré escribiendo dramas jajajaja**

**Gracias por leer **

**Muy pronto actualizo mis demás FanFics**

**Ahorita estoy muy apretujada por la escuela, y todo lo demás pero me busco tiempo para escribir **

**Nos vemos**

**Biie**

**Mary**


End file.
